Best Fic Ever
by Ripping Fics
Summary: Quer escrever a melhor fic do mundo e não sabe como? Tia Alice ajuda!


Olá, querido amigo(a) escritor(a)! Está cansado de ver todas essas fics, onde os personagens, os casais, os acontecimentos, as brigas... Enfim, tudo é sempre o mesmo? Não se preocupe! Eu vou lhe ensinar como se livrar disso.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Começando a escrever<strong>  
>Isso é muito fácil! Não precisa colocar acentos, espaços e pontuações. Tempos verbais foram feitos para serem errados. E o nexo é uma coisa inútil que algum ser inútil inventou. Esqueça-o.<p>

**1.1) Personagens  
><strong>Você tem que ver quem serão os personagens da sua fic. Quanto mais OOC ele for, melhor. Faça uma Hermione com cachos macios e sedosos, que caem em cascata pelas curvas definidas; ou que cansou de ser a sabe-tudo e resolveu dar alok, colocando roupa de biscate e arrasando corações Hogwarts adentro. Uma Ginny-piranha, que ataca qualquer homem solteiro (ou não) que vê pela frente. Um Harry musculoso, devido aos árduos treinos como apanhador da Grifinória - isso também vale para todos os outros personagens masculinos, não importa a Casa, a posição no Quadribol ou se ele nem joga. Ah, e não se esqueça de criar Mary Sues! Quanto mais, melhor - assim o leitor não se lembra quem é a dita cuja. E não se esqueça que ela deve ter um cérebro de dar inveja à Hermione e uma beleza que faz a Miss Universo chorar, sem falar das habilidades em Quadribol e qualquer outra coisa que você conseguir pensar.

**1.2) Enredo**  
>Agora, você tem que decidir o que acontecerá na sua fic. O Trio de Ouro pode se juntar com a Ginny e o Draco e fazer uma banda; Harry pode ser criado pelo Snape; Lily e James podem ter tido uma filha veela, mesmo não tendo qualquer parentesco com veelas; Hermione pode voltar no tempo e se apaixonar por Voldemort; Draco pode descobrir que é uma veela, e que tem que ficar com Harry se não quiser morrer; Jesus pode ir para Hogwarts, sendo que Voldemort é o Diabo perdido na Terra... Você pode até mesmo fazer o Snape ter um caso com Lucius e parir uma filha pelo cu em plena Ala Hospitalar - e ainda contar com o apoio de Dumbledore e Madame Pince, que são os padrinhos! Se puder juntar todas essas, fica melhor ainda! Triângulo amoroso HarryHermione/Draco é tiro e queda para alcançar a tão almejada popularidade (Cassandra Claire que lhes digam!). Tudo é válido, já que o canon será totalmente esquecido.

E não importa quem é o personagem principal, apenas faça-o sofrer muito. Tem que levar crucio, ter um galho espetado na coxa, os pulsos quebrados, o pescoço cortado, tufos de cabelo arrancados... Tudo isso na mesma cena. Faça o sofrer emocionalmente, também. Passados tristes com estupros, famílias desustruturadas, casamentos arranjados, mutilações, testemunhos de assassinato dos pais, vizinhos, cachorro, carteiro... Tragédias são sempre benvindas!

Fazer Crossover com outros 653275 fandoms também é uma ótima ideia! Leve os Cullen para Hogwarts, faça a Hermione ser irmã da Renesmée, diga que Edward é na verdade Cedric, coloque os Simpsons no meio, faça o Trio encontrar a Vila da Folha e adicione os irmãos Salvatore também. Pronto, vai ficar lindo e fácil de todo mundo entender o que se passa!

**1.3) Outros**  
>Faça seus personagens falarem o nome de Merlin em vão, gostarem de músicas e seriados recentes e dizerem frases de efeito, como "Que isso, jovem?". Fazer alguns personagens V1D4 L0K4 que falam "mano", "bro" e "eu não manjo disso" também deixa sua fic linda. As pessoas amam isso, o que significa que você terá mais leitores e consequentemente mais reviews.<p>

Escreva tudo em POV e mude-os constantemente. Os leitores adoram ficar se perdendo no meio de uma frase porque acharam que era a Hermione que estava falando, mas na verdade era o Harry.

Outra coisa muito importante são os detalhes. Nunca, _em hipótese alguma_, se esqueça de colocar a cor da calcinha que Madame Pince estava usando quando Hermione entrou na biblioteca para pegar um livro que não lerá. Isso é de extrema importância.

**2) Postando**  
>Terminou de escrever a fic? Lembrou-se de colocar tudo que estava no item 1? Ótimo, sua fic está pronta para ser postada! E não se atreva a revisá-la ou mandá-la para uma beta! Tem que postar do jeitinho que você escreveu, para ficar mais bonito.<p>

**2.1) Conta**  
>Bom, primeiramente, você tem que ter uma conta para postar aqui. Então, se não tem, não perca tempo e faça já a sua! Não se esqueça que o seu nick tem que ser bem grande e sem sentido, como "eu67325092" ou "Alice Black Potter Evans Weasley Lestrange Malfoy Snape 2" (porque algum idiota teve a mesma ideia que você e criou a conta antes).<p>

Se quiser, pode adicionar sobrenome de personagens de outros fandoms. Mas não adicione apenas do seu preferido! Faça um top 5 e coloque no nick, para ficar mais charmoso.

**2.2) Classificação**  
>Sua fic não tem nenhum NC-17, é sobre amizade e tem apenas 10 palavrões em cada capítulo? Ora, querido amigo, ela pode ser classificada como K+! Afinal, o que são alguns palavrões, não é mesmo?<p>

**2.3) Título e summary**  
>O título pode ser quase do tamanho do summary, fica lindo assim. Se for em inglês e estiver errado, chama mais atenção para sua maravilhosa fic. Tudo que atraia leitores tão inteligentes quanto você, certo?<p>

O summary pode parecer difícil, mas é bem fácil. Escreva qualquer coisa e adicione "summary não tem necessariamente alguma coisa a ver com a fic em si". Pronto!

**2.4) Outros**  
>Selecione todos os personagens possíveis e imagináveis, mesmo que eles só tenham <em><span>uma<span>_ fala na fic inteira. Quanto mais, melhor.

Classifique-a com gêneros que não tenham necessariamente a ver com o conteúdo da sua maravilhosa história. Alguns assassinatos com requintes de crueldade? Humor. Muito sexo selvagem? Paródia. Dumbledore e Hermione estão tendo um caso e fudendo mais do que um casal de coelhos? Horror. (Não, pera... Esse tá certo!)

Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar uma capa beeeem linda! Quanto mais cores, fotos e letras ilegíveis, mais leitores vai atrair. Se não der nem pra olhar pra capa sem ter um ataque epilético, melhor ainda.

**3) Realmente postando**  
>Fic escrita lindamente e sem revisão? Ok. Conta com 98756375 nomes e sobrenomes? Ok.<p>

Ótimo! Agora tudo o que você precisa fazer, é realmente postar essa preciosidade. E não se esqueça de implorar por reviews, ein? Ameaçar os leitores dizendo que só posta quando atingir 3 comentários, é a melhor coisa.

Viu, nem foi tão difícil, não é mesmo? Não mandar para uma beta nos poupou tempo.

Espero que lhes ajude a fazer fics cada vez melhores! Afinal, o objetivo era realmente escrever a _melhor_ fic do mundo!


End file.
